


Wintry Patrol

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A request for an anon on tumblr. Linda comes back from a patrol and snuggling ensues with Alex.





	

Linda let a gust of cold air in when she opened the door, and Alex reflexively created a small protective bubble around her work so it wouldn’t blow ingredients everywhere.

“Sorry,” said Linda, closing the door behind her.

“It’s okay,” said Alex. She let the bubble vanish and got up, grabbing a blanket from their spot near the fire. “Here, put this on, you’re freezing.”

“Thanks,” said Linda, shivering. She pulled her jacket off and let it drop to the floor, sighing in happiness as the warm blanket began to slowly thaw her out. Melting snow dripped onto the floorboards, but she’d worry about that later.

“You wear the most layers out of all of us and yet you’re still practically frozen when you get home,” said Alex. She picked up Linda’s jacket and hung it near the fire to dry, then ushered her girlfriend over to the fire.

“Well, it’s not my fault it’s bloody freezing out there,” said Linda. “Or that someone doesn’t want to do patrols anymore.” She looked pointedly at her girlfriend. “You’ve been warm all day.”

“Well, someone has to make potions,” said Alex. Linda snorted and closed her eyes, holding her hands in front of the fire to warm them. Her nose was running from the temperature change, and she sniffed. The room smelled like incense as it usually did from Alex masking the stink of some of her potions, but there was something different there today.

“Is that cinnamon?” asked Linda. “Were you making donuts or something?”

“No, I made a few love potions,” said Alex. “They have all the good stuff in them- cinnamon, vanilla, rose water, honey…”

“Why would you need to make love potions?” asked Linda.

“Hey, no need to be worried, people pay well for a good love potion,” said Alex. “And honestly, I like the smell of them.”

“So do I,” said Linda. “Do you need to get back to your potion?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” said Alex. “I haven’t even started making it anyway, I’ve just got the ingredients there.” She sat down beside her girlfriend, not minding the puddle on the rug from the snow melting off Linda’s clothes and hair.

“What would the druids say if they knew that you were shirking your duties to spend time with your girlfriend?” asked Linda.

“I’m not shirking my duties, I’m getting your report,” said Alex. “Anything to report?”

“No. Our enemy seems to be human in the sense that they have the sense to stay inside when it’s bloody freezing out,” said Linda.

“Well, they’re cold-blooded, they might actually freeze or die from cold temperatures,” said Alex. Linda giggled and leaned into her girlfriend. Alex put her arm around her.

“You smell really nice,” said Linda, burying her nose in Alex’s hair.

“That’s probably all the love potions,” said Alex.

“No, it’s more than that,” said Linda. She inhaled the scents. “You smell like rose petals and cinnamon and vanilla and… tea.”

“Do you want a cup?” asked Alex.

“Make me a hot chocolate,” said Linda. “I’m warm on the outside, now I just need to be warm on the inside.”

Alex made hot chocolate for both of them, cuddling with Linda while the milk heated, and then carried the two mugs over to their spot in front of the fire. Linda snuggled up to her girlfriend until she was almost in Alex’s lap, and she was very pleased to find that the snuggling warmed her better than the drink and fire.

“So, how was the patrol?” asked Alex.

“Very cold,” said Linda. “And lonely. Meteor spent the whole time complaining about the cold and how he was starving.”

“Well, at least that means that we can relax for the day,” said Alex.

“What did you have in mind?” asked Linda. Yes, Alex did need to continue creating potions, and Linda had to research, but they could steal some alone time in between that.

“Well, if we go to the library and study together, we’re not technically shirking our duties,” said Alex.

“Ooh, I like the way you think,” said Linda. “But that would require braving the snow again to travel back to the winery.”

“Then let’s have a day off,” said Alex. “We’ll say that the snow and cold weather prevented us from getting anything done.”

“At this point, we’re mostly just waiting for them, anyway,” said Linda. “Waiting for the people who are going to be coming to the meeting.”

“Let’s just double up our work tomorrow,” said Alex.

“I like your work ethic,” said Linda. “Come here.”

Eventually, they moved to the couch where snuggling could be more comfortable. Each girl read a book, their feet tangled together beneath the blanket. Outside it was freezing, but inside, with the fire and the blanket and each other’s company, it was the most comfortable, warmest place in the world.


End file.
